


Your mine

by kel33



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Blow Jobs, Forced Relationship, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric likes to control and his target is Will.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let me know if you like this as I might carry the story on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your mine

Eric likes being in charge loves the power he feels expecially over another person the ones that look up to him are his favorate afraid and vulnerable like the new recruits that have changed faction, come here looking for a change some excitement in there sad mundane lives, they soon change there minds when they meet him though, he watches each one as they arrive cold dark eyes evaluating each one already working out there strengths and weaknesses to use against them, the look in there eyes they do anything to be on his good side and very afraid to be on his bad side.

He spots Will his new target with messy blond hair and bright green eyes, stupid smile on his handsome face, making some a crap joke no one finds funny. He wants him his new play thing, he'll train him to be the perfect slut to drop to his knees whenever he wants or to slip out at night and come to his private room tie him up and take him apart make sure he walks to training with a limp oh he's gonna be so much fun.

He knows exactly how to do this first he'll make every one fear him in training making examples of the weakest which is always fun, then he'll target Will push him harder than the rest until his almost at breaking point then change tack, offer to help with private training, then he has him right were he wants him.

He'll go easy on him at first let him get a few punches in anough to get his blood pumping, then it's Erics turn punching him in the stomach then swiping his leg out to knock Will on to his back winding him, Eric the climbs on straddling his hips, with a hand around his throat Eric calmly gives the boy his ultimatum "you will do anything I want or I will break you" he states tightening his hold on his throat to make sure he has his full attention "do you understand " Will with tears streaming down his face can do nothing but nod as he struggles to breath.

That was surprisingly easy thought Eric guess now is the perfect time to test him getting off a spluttering, coughing Will, Eric walked over the other side of the room and sat with his back against the wall, then glaring at his prize he said "oi come here" as Will attempted to stand he said with a snigger "no crawl" so will crawled over and sat between Erics spread legs.

Eric took his time, made Will take his cock in his mouth half way down he had him stop letting him get used to the feeling and calm down from all the sniffling and crying, he even stroked his hair which seemed to work, then slowly he started moving his hips up feeding the boy more and more each time, enjoying making him gag every now and then. Finally close he held on to wills hair and pumped in and out violantly dragging his head with each thrust until he came down his throat, holding him still until he swallowed everything then pulling his head up ordered him to lick him clean. "Same time tomorrow don't be late" he said as he stood and left, leaving Will sobbing on the floor.


End file.
